Quand le trio devint un quintet
by Paul-Charbel
Summary: Paul Charbel est français, Sarah est grecque, ils vont continuer leurs études magiques à Poudlard.
1. Rencontres

Cette Fic prend place à partir du Bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers…

Des passages de cette fic pourrait choquer les plus jeunes (tant par la violence des actes et de la parole que par d'autre chose dites de « grandes » personnes… -) ) écrite en co-opération entre PaulCharbel et Ptronille (auteur de 'In the Past')

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire , son nom était sortie de la coupe…Sans qu'il ne le veuille.

C'était impossible, invraisemblable… Et en même temps, il était content…

« Bon pensa-t-il il faut maintenant me trouver quelqu'un pour ouvrir le bal , et merde ! se frustra-t-il je ne sais même pas danser…Peut être que Hermione connaît un sort pour apprendre à danser… Non, non, non sa n'existe pas ! soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas m'en remettre à elle pour tous !Alors , voyons qui serai susceptible de bien vouloir danser avec moi…Parvati ?Hum, oui pourquoi pas ?Cho ?Oui , humm…Oh merde !Dit-il en pensant a Cédric… Katie ?oui mais je préfèrerais Lavande ou bien même….Mais oui ! C'est sa! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, Ginny» Puis Harry se remémora comment il l'avait traité , mal pensa-t-il , « je ne lui adressai un regard que quand j'était obligé avant mais depuis quelle à grandit…Je vais quand même essayer. »

La vie d'adolescent concurrent du fameux tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'était pas facile particulièrement quand au niveau des filles ils n'avait aucune connaissance, aucune expérience….

Il se rendit avec Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle pour prendre son dîner.

Encore avec de la nourriture de toutes nationalité et de toutes sortes…Moussaka, cuisses de grenouilles, têtes d'élan confit à la groseille (de la région de Durmstrang pensa-t-il .)

Puis un claquement sourd mais relativement fort se fît entendre, semblable à un éclair pensa Harry. Tout le monde allait se précipité dehors quand Dumbledore se leva et cria de sa voix amplifiée « STOP ! Retournez à vos places, ce sont sûrement nos amis de Zeusiosse, l'école Grecque .

« - Une école de magie grecques ? Ils sont tous gay ?Demanda Ron non sans une pointe de rire dans la voix

- RON !se choqua Hermione.

- Ne le blâme pas , c'étais très drôle …répondu Harry les larmes aux yeux. »

Tous se ressayèrent à leurs tables respectives et continuèrent leur repas et leurs discutions comme si de rien était.

Puis Harry remarqua que Katie, Alicia et Angelina gloussai en regardant les différent garçons des écoles étrangères

«- Et tu as vu lui là , celui avec le nez aplatie, on dirait un castor !

- Ou celui avec la tête de fou.

- C'est vrai que nos amies de Durmstrang ne sont pas gâtées…Hi hi hi

- Arrête le blond là bas est plutôt mignon…

- C'est l'accompagnateur Alicia !

- Oh zut !

- Eh !C'est qui le beau brun là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon …

- Mais lequel ? s'enquit Angelina

- Celui-là ,non pas lui .LUI LA !

- Ah oui, effectivement…Et quels yeux !

- N'est-ce pas…

- J'aimerai bien connaître son nom

- Mais Angelina il à l'air plus vieux que toi, tu as vu sa taille il fait au moins 1m85 ! précisa Alicia

- Et alors , il a l'air doux…et fort en même temps…Hum... »

Katie donna un coup du dos de sa main sur le bras de Angelina qui fît semblant d'avoir mal.

Harry regarda dans la direction du doigt de Katie et vit alors la cause de toutes ces compliments…Il était grand, 1m85 à peu près comme l'avait dit Alicia , des yeux d'un bleu profond , des muscles visibles sous sa robe bleu et blanche, mais pas protubérants, il avait les cheveux brun. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans , son visage le trahissait , malgré sa taille il ne semblai pas prendre un air supérieur comme Crabbe ou Goyle, qui eux tiraient largement profit de leur taille pour racketer les plus petits qu'eux…

«- Harchy, Havry !

- Hum, oui ?

- Euh, tu pouvrais me pafer le pifet de zus de citrouiles ?

- Euh oui le voilà, Ron

- Merchi Harpy… » dit-il la bouche pleine.

Soudain, des sorciers et sorcières plutôt mât, habillés tout de blanc arrivèrent l'un d'eux, un homme plutôt petit et grassouillets interpella Dumbledore :

«- Mon ami !dit-il dans un anglais parfait si ce n'est un léger accent méditerranéen Désolé d'être en retard…

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien Mr Niclodisse…

- Bon, dit-il en se frappant dans les mains, ou nous installons nous ?

- Pour les professeurs avec nous , sinon éparpillés vos élèves dans les miens…

- Oui d'accord…Allez vous avez entendu le Directeur Dumbledore !

Alors tous les élèves derrières lui s'éparpillèrent dans les différentes tables des maisons, Une fille plutôt jolie arriva vers le petit groupe d'amis et demanda dans un anglais laborieux :

«- Je….je peux m'asseoir ? bégaya-t-elle

Ron mit un peu de temps avant de réalisé que la jeune fille s'adressai à lui, puis il avala sa nourriture et dit d'une voix mal assur :

«- Euh, oui mettez vous entre moi et ma sœur…

- Heureuse de te rencontrer au fait tu t'appelle comment?demanda Ginny

- Sarah, appelez moi Sarah.

Sarah dévisagea Harry puis porta son regard vers son front et vit la chose que Harry ne voulait pas que l'on voit…

« - Vous…vous…Vous êtes Harry Potter !

- Euh oui, pourquoi? On me connaît même en Grèce ?

- Oui, enfin moins qu'ici mais on vous connaît oui !

- Ah, bah euh, ravie de te connaître, Sarah, c'est ça ?

- Oui voilà vous avez compris… »

« Elle me prend pour un idiot… »se dit-il pour lui même. Elle était plutôt mince et élancé, même si il la dépassait d'une bonne tête , avec ses cheveux aux reflets auburn, ses yeux bleu-gris et sa peau mâte il se dit que danser avec une grecque ce n'était pas si mal… « Elle non plus n'ést pas si mal, pensa-t-il »

« - Je peux avoir la Moussaka s'il te plait Harry, hum je peut t'appeler Harry ?

- Euh, oui la voici, et je serai heureux que tu m'appelle Harry.

- Merci dit-elle en rougissant et sans que Harry ne sache si c'était pour la première ou la deuxième réponse »

Le français que la bande de Katie avait repéré s'approcha et demanda à Hermione (non sans effet sur elle) :

«- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, me donner le cake aux olives ?demanda-t-il dans un anglais assuré ,et parfait .

- Voici , répondit Hermione en rougissant, dans un français avec un légère accent londonien

- Vous parlez français ?! demanda le garçon en français cette fois

- Euh, oui quelque mots…

- Vous avez vraiment un accent superbe pour une sorcière anglaise !

- Qu'avez-vous contre les sorcières anglaise ?répondit Hermione tout en gardant son calme.

- Rien, rien dit-il en anglais cette fois mais d'habitude les sorcières d'autres pays ne parle pas le français sauf celles ou ceux qui sont de parents moldus.

- Sachez Mr …euh Mr comment déjà?

- Charbel…Paul Charbel et tutoyez moi par piti

- D'accord Paul , je suis Hermione Granger et vous pouvez me tutoyez bien sûr…Et sachez donc que je suis de parents moldus, et que j'en suis fière, ça vous gène ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde je suis moi même de parent moldus mais ,puis-je avoir le cake s'il vous plait , mon estomac me fait signe que je ne puis plus attendre mais nous pourrons reprendre cette discussion plus tard ,euh Mlle euh non Hermione…c'est sa? Dite moi si j'écorche votre nom.

- Non, vous le prononcez bien. Dit-elle en lui donnant le cake aux olives.

- Merci encore dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil furtif que seul Hermione remarqua , elle rougit de plus belle.

Alicia, Angelina et Katie était bouche bée qu'il ne se soit pas adressé à elles en premier…

Ron et Harry adressèrent un œil plutôt malsain à Paul…Mais cela n'empêcha pas Ron de donner un petit coup de coude complice à Hermione…

« Il a de si beaux yeux …» entendit Harry ne sachant pas si c'était Hermione ou l'une des trois autre filles, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif a Hermione, il la vit plus souriante qu'avant, le regard dans le vide…La tête tourné vers la table des Serdaigles accueillant la plupart des élèves de Beauxbatons dont ce « Paul Charbel ».

L'heure s'avançait dans la nuit et on ne savait où dormait les amis Grecques

«- Où est-ce que tu dors ce soir ? s'inquiéta Ginny

- Euh…Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Mais tu ne dors pas dans ton, hum, ton vaisseau ?

- Non, nous sommes arrivés en portoloin.

- EN PORTOLOIN ? cria Hermione plus qu'elle ne le dit , mais je croyait qu'il était impossible de transplaner ou autre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

- Techniquement oui , lui répondit toujours avec son anglais hésitant Sarah mais sûrement qu'ils on dû coupé les enchantements pendant un certain temps…

- Oui sûrement…

- Mais on ne sait toujours pas où tu dors…dit Harry avec inquiétude

- Dans mon lit si il n'y a plus de place… » chuchota Ron dans l'oreille de Harry qui rougit avec fureur tout en pouffant.

Les trois filles leurs jetèrent un regard interrogatif. En levant un sourcil.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autres évènements notable si ce n'est la belle Fleur Delacour qui vint plus de trois fois demander à Ron quelque chose de différent, d'ailleurs à chaque fois, nota Harry il rougissait de plus en plus fort.

Ils allèrent se coucher après un repas de plus de 2 heures…Le lendemain matin tous le monde se réveilla par vagues successive et les élèves des différentes écoles mangèrent dans la grande salle au lieux de prendre le « petit déj' » (NDA :En français dans le texte) séparés, du genre Poudlard d'un coté, Beauxbatons de l'autre… Harry ne trouva pas Hermione ni quand il se réveilla dans la salle commune ni dans la grande salle.

«- Où est-elle ? demanda Harry à Ron

- Je ne sais pas Katie, Alicia et Angelina on dit qu'elle s'était levée très tôt pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque avant que Victor Krum ne ramène son fan club…

- Ok. merci, viens on y va.

- C'est Darty mon kiki

- Euh, j'ai pas compris l

- Moi non plus…»

Il ne restait que deux jours avant le fameux bal de Noël…Et Harry hésitait toujours entre Ginny, Sarah et Parvati… « Hum, choix difficile, Sarah, Ginny ou Parvati, trois jolies filles… » dit Harry tout bas, soudain Ron surgit tout content et dit à Harry

«- Tu connais la dernière ?

- Non, c'est toi ?

- Espèce d'idiot, je vais sortir avec Parvati pour le bal de Noël !

- Hum, bravo. dit Harry. Voilà qui règle mon problème. » Pensa-t-il

La veille du bal, il commença donc à chercher Ginny pour lui demander son avis mais lorsqu'il la trouva, il fut déçu. Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et il resta la bouche ouverte.

« - Salut Harry ! C'est trop cool, je vais au bal avec Neville ! C'est super ! Il est vraiment sympa ! Un peu gland(u) mais sympa !

Voyant la bouche d'Harry (qu'il n'avait toujours pas refermée), elle demanda :

- Euh… T'as quelque chose à dire ?

- Nan nan… Félicitations ! Euh… A plus, Ginny, j'y vais !

- A plus Harry!

Il se mit alors à la recherche de la jolie grecque. Il parcourut beaucoup de couloirs mais ne la vit pas. Il s'inquiéta et alla voir dans le parc. Il l'aperçut enfin près du lac, seule (cool dit-il c'est mieux ainsi…)en train de lire un livre

Il l'aborda alors de la façon la plus civile possible :

« - Bonjour Sarah. Lui dit-il

- Harry! S'étonna-t-elle. Que fait tu ici, si je m'attendais à te voir !

- Euh, oui je voulais te demander ….

- Où j'ai dormi? Dumbledore a trouvé une salle avec pile le nombre de lit nécessaire !C'est dingue…

- Euh oui mais ce n'était pas pour sa…

- Ah, alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Euh, hurm…alors…c'est à dire….euh…bégaya-t-il en laissant tomber sa baguette, par inadvertance .

Elle lui ramassa puis parût se concentrer en tenant la baguette , puis la lui rendit…

- Ok, Harry je veux bien sortir avec toi pour le bal de Noël dit-elle .

- sais-tu? lui demanda-t-il interloqu

- Aha, il te reste beaucoup de secrets à découvrir sur moi…Harry Potter.

- O…Ok on se voit ce soir alors…disons ici près du lac…

- Né dit-elle

- Comment ?

- C'est du grec sa veut dire « oui »

- A ok. »

Le soir même il se rendit près du lac et attendit, elle arriva dans une toge blanche, faisant ressortir ses courbes fînes …Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de lui demander… Elle lui prit le bras en souriant et entra dans le hall où il y avait foule. Harry s'y fraya un chemin et arriva devant la porte où il vit Cédric qui, remarqua Harry (avec un léger pincement au cœur) accompagnait Cho, Krum avec une Poufsouffle et Delacour avec Roger Davies, un Serdaigle de sixième année. Harry demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas de héros grec et sa cavalière lui répondit que la Coupe de Feu devait nommer quatre champions, pas un de plus. Harry comprit qu'il avait gâché l'espoir de nombreux élèves grecs de 17 ans.

Les quatre champions de Poudlard devaient ouvrir le bal. Mais le seul problème de Harry était qu'il ne savait pas danser ! Il espéra que Sarah n'y prêterait aucune attention.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent le souffle coupé. La Grande Salle était magnifique : une nouvelle fois, les professeurs et les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. Une douzaine de sapins décorés par plein de guirlandes et de boules de Noël toutes de couleurs différentes pour chaque sapin flottaient en l'air. La salle était seulement éclairée par des chandelles, les tables avaient été disposées en arc de cercle et au milieu se trouvait la piste de danse. Les Bizzar Sisters', le célèbre groupe sorcier, jouaient de la musique qu'on pourrait qualifier de « cool » et l'une d'elles chantait. Les couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard étaient représentées, mais celles de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons et Zeusiosse y étaient également. Le tout créant une ambiance remarquable.

Harry sourit. Sarah aussi. En fait, ils sourirent tous. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, un slow commença. « Merde ! pensa Harry. Pourquoi un slow ? Font cher !»

Puis il dit tout haut :

« - Euh… Sarah ?

- Oui ?

- Eh bien, en fait… Je sais pas danser…

Sarah éclata de rire.

- Je vais t'apprendre, alors…

Elle l'enlaça et après une vingtaine de minutes (chaque chanson était un slow), Harry avait tout compris et il faut dire qu'il dansait plutôt bien…

Sarah ne cessait pas de sourire mais au bout d'un moment, elle déclara qu'elle avait soif. Harry l'accompagna, non sans un regard vers Cho et Cédric enlacés. Sa cavalière remarqua son regard.

« - Tu l'aimes ? La blonde, je veux dire… demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… un peu… » bredouilla Harry, rouge comme une tomate.

Sarah pouffa puis elle vit quelque chose qui se transforma en vrai rire, puis en fou rire et bientôt elle ne put plus s'arrêter, se retenant à l'épaule d'Harry pour ne pas tomber.

« - Quoi ?! demanda Harry, vexé.

Sarah répondit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Eh bien… regarde par toi-même…

Et elle lui montra Rogue et MacGonnagall qui dansaient ensemble.

Et ce fut au tour de Harry d'éclater de rire… Recrachant par la même occasion son jus de citrouilles par les trous de nez « douloureux , pensa-t-il »

Puis il se tourna vers l'escalier et vît Ron avec à son bras Parvati; dans une robe violette plutôt serrée ne laissant qu'une toute petite place à l'imagination…

Ron se mit donc en piste et commença à danser avec sa cavalière, puis après 3 chansons de danse un peu trop slow au goût de Harry, Ron s'excusa auprès de Parvati et s'approcha de Harry, prenant un verre de bierreaubeurre et demanda à Harry :

« - Hum, je n'est pas vu Hermione …Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?

- Ce matin au petit déjeuner , elle m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu une invitation au bal , mais après rien, je ne l'ai même plus croisé … Soupçonna Harry

- Ca m'étonnerait quelle loupe le …s'interrompit Ron au milieux de sa phrase, bouche béat

- Quoi ?Et ferme la bouche… tu as l'air... débile… »Ron pointa son bras vers les escaliers du hall d'entrée… Harry se retourna et comprit.

Paul Charbel le français, avait, à son bras une fille châtain clair , avec un air ravie au fond de ses yeux marron lumineux, ces cheveux bouclés était coupés pour lui arriver jusqu'aux épaules, faisant ressortir ses yeux… Elle avait des rubans bleus et blanc dans ses cheveux, assorti à la robe de son partenaire , qui lui avait une robe toute bleu sauf, la capuche et le bout de ses manches, l'intérieur de sa cape était bleu profond, rappelant un peu ses yeux , pensa Harry. Elle portait une robe noire serrées découvrant ces épaules nues. Les deux descendirent dans le hall et rejoignirent la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser au rythme d'un autre slow des Bizzar Sisters'.

« - Waou ! grogna Ron plus qu'il ne le dit, Qui est la partenaire de ce Paul Charbel ?

- Je, je ne sais pas…Elle a un air familier, elle nous regarde comme si on était ses amis…Attend, mais ces yeux, ce regard, ce sourire, c'est Hermione !!

- Non… Quoique si, qu'en on y pense, en plus, je ne savais pas que…

- Qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'un cerveau sur patte?

- Oui, mais, quels changements ! On passe de l'indifférence à son apparence une fille canon…

- Oui remarque, faut dire que l'on à rien fait pour le découvrir… » finit Harry

Ron retourna danser avec une Parvati un peu jalouse, mais heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas rien aux yeux de Ron.

Après plus de 1 heure ½ de danse, Paul susurra quelque chose à l'oreille d'une Hermione, définitivement superbe et il se retira. « petit bras. » pensa Harry, puis il vit quelques minutes plus tard , Hermione partir dans la même direction… « C'est louche. pensa-t-il » Et il commença à la suivre, à une certaine distance pour ne pas se faire repérer …Hermione se dirigea vers l'extérieur, Harry continua de la suivre pour finalement voir Paul allongé dans l'herbe, couché, là, à regarder les étoiles. Il dit quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas. Puis elle s'allongea à coté de lui et il lui dit une autre phrase inaudible à son oreille, son sourire s'effaça. Soudain elle se retourna à une telle vitesse que Harry n'eu pas le temps de se cacher, en même temps qu'elle se retournai elle avait pris sa baguette et dit clairement :

« - STUPEFIX !

- AAAAAHHH !!cria Harry surpris

- Ha…Harry?! Que fait tu ici ?! Oh, je vois, tu venais nous espionner. compris Hermione

- No…Non, Hermione, je ….

- LA FERME HARRY,BORDEL JE N'AI PLUS 5 ANS,JE PEUX ME DEBROUILLER TOUTE SEULE ! ET SI JE L'EMBRASSE C'EST MON PROBLEME PUT--- !!

- Tu, tu l'as… bégaya Harry.

- NON ! ET MEME SI JE L'AVAIT FAIT QU'EST-CE QUE SA PEUT TE FOUTRE? » Lui cria Hermione maintenant rouge de colère. « JE… Je…Je te croyais plus mature. » dit-elle les larmes dans la voix autant que dans les yeux… et elle s'enfuit vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Finite incantatem , prononça Paul pour délivrer Harry.

- Désolé, je…je

- Désolé pourquoi ?Ah, pour avoir foutu mon bal de Noël en l'air ?Bah pas grave, c'était écris, regarde Pluton entre dans le Scorpion…

- Que…Quoi ? s'étonna Harry

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? cria Ron en arrivant, baguette au poing

- Bah, Herm…commença Harry avant de se souvenir des paroles de la jeune fille…Euh, non rien je venais juste parler à Paul,

- Parler à Paul ???! dit Ron, surpris

- Oui, nous discutions, du temps avant la prochaine pleine Lune…précisa Paul. Bon vous feriez mieux de retourner au bal, vos partenaires vous attende…dit Paul » en commençant à courir dans la même direction que Hermione avait pris juste avant.

- Que c'est-il passé ici ? demanda Ron à son meilleur ami.

- Rien, c'est un truc avec Hermione, je te raconterait… »

Ils retournèrent donc au bal pour ne pas semer de doute, mais Sarah avait bien remarqué leur petit jeu, et elle demanda à Harry :

«- Que c'est-il pass ?

- Rien, eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ma baguette ?! dit-il en lui reprenant sa baguette des mains de Sarah

- Ah, ok je vois ce qui c'est pass

- Co-Comment ?

- Je suis T.T.S.

- Une T.T.S ?

- Oui, une Touch To See

- Euh, désolé je ne suis pas très familiarisé avec les thermes magiques…se désola-t-il

- Ah , oui, les T.T.S sont des gens qui peuvent voir ce qui c'est arrivé dans le passé par les objets… Par exemple en touchant ta baguette j'ai pu voir tous ce qui t'ai arrivé quand tu tenais ta baguette, là j'ai recherché un événement d'il y a à peu près 10 minutes et j'ai vu, désolée pour toi…

- Pas grave je m'en remettrai

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron pour s'incruster dans la conversation

- C'est une T.T.S…

- QUOI ?WOOOWW !C'est dingue , mais ça doit être dur de devoir porter des gants tout le temps…

- Des gants, pourquoi ? s'interloqua Harry

- Oui, je dois porter des gants sinon je lirai le passé de chaque objet que je toucherais…

- Ah, oui c'est embêtant. » affirma Harry

Alors il recommencèrent à danser au son des Bizzar Sisters' pour essayer d'oublier la dispute avec Hermione, leur meilleure amie depuis que le Troll des Montagnes l'avait coincée aux toilettes…Ni Hermione, ni Paul ne revinrent danser, ou prendre à manger.

Vers 1e heure du matin ils revinrent dans leur salle communes et se couchèrent, certains avec plus d'insouciance que d'autre…

Le lendemain matin Harry et Ron se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, en parlant du bal d'hier .

« - Mais, c'est quand même incroyable les changements d'Hermione du tout au tout, le matin elle s'habille normalement et se coiffe à peine , comme d'hab' quoi… Mais hier, elle était… elle était…comment dire…

- A couper le souffle ?

- Voil !C'est ça, à couper le souffle

- C'est gentil de dire ça, mais si vous l'aviez remarquer avant, ou vous me l'aviez dit en face au lieu de m'espionner…Disons que je l'aurai mieux pris… dit une voix familière derrière eux.

- Hermione, je suis désolé pour hier, dit Harry

- Oh… c'est pas grave, tu sais… j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça… même si ce n'est pas très malin… Mais je sis quand même désolée de t'avoir criée dessus.

- C'est oubli !

- Moi aussi !

Puis ils se mirent à table et Sarah arriva. Ils la saluèrent, la bouche pleine.

Puis, bizarrement, quand Paul arriva, il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui rougit.

« Bonjour » dit-il en français.

Harry essaya de répondre mais ce fut infructueux et il ne réussit qu'à provoquer un sourire de Paul

« - Quoi ?

- C'est ta prononciation, tu m'as dis « bojure »…Ah ah ah… désol

- Pas grave. Répondit Harry

- Alors comment tu dis ? demanda Ron

- « Bon-jour »

- « bow- jaour » essaya Ron sans succès

- Bonjour dit Hermione avec un superbe accent semblant les narguer.

- C'est pas de ma faute si je parle mal le français…se lamenta Ron

- Buenos dias, buonjorno, conishiwa… Je sais dire bonjour en beaucoup de langues…se vanta Hermione

- Moi, à l'école des moldus on nous faisait apprendre une autre langue au choix à partir du collège, or je suis arrivé à Poudlard l'année ou je devais aller aux collège…

- C'est bête. Bon je dois y aller , on se voit se soir ? »

Harry acquiesça et compris qu'il ne s'adressai pas à lui. Il sortirent dans le jardin vers le lac, et trouvèrent Sarah adossée à un arbre avec un livre… « étonnant… » pensa Harry

« - Bonjour Sarah , salua Harry

- Salut , dit-elle absorbé puis elle reconnu le petit groupe et ferma son livre. Que faites vous ici ?

- C'est les vacances, je te rappelle Sarah…

- Ah oui…

- Quel livre lis-tu ? demanda Hermione (Nda : Toujours la même !)

- Un bouquin sur les Animagi… C'est super intéressant !

Les deux filles se mirent à parler des Animagi et Ron souffla à Harry :

« - Mais comment as-tu pu sortir avec elle pour le bal sans t'ennuyer ?

- Je suis parti plutôt vite… mais au contraire de ce que tu penses, elle est très sympa !!! »

Puis voyant le regard soupçonneux de Ron, il continua :

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Ronald Weasley ! »

Celui-ci n'ajouta rien mais on voyait qui était mi soupçonneux, mi mort de rire (nda : ça doit être dôle à voir…).

Sarah se tourna vers eux en souriant :

« - Je vous ai entendu !

- Oh merde ! dit Harry en feignant le dépit.

- Au fait… (Sarah baissa la voix) si vous voulez devenir Animagus, je vous le conseille…

Elle leur tendit son ouvrage, enveloppé dans du tissu afin de cacher les intentions du livre… « On ressemble à des conspirateurs » pensa Harry.

« - Euh…Sarah ? demanda Ron.

- Oui ?

- Dans votre programme de métamorphose, vous faîtes la transformation de bureau en animaux ?

- Oui, oui !

- Et t'y est forte ?

- Plutôt oui…

- Tu pourrais nous aider, alors ?

- Aucun problème !

- Et pour les Animagi ?

- Pas de problème non plus… On commence quand ? »


	2. Le début des animagi

Chapitre 2° : Le début des animagi

« - Rendez-vous (NDA : en français dans le texte) à la bibliothèque vers…hum disons, nous dînons vers…20h, donc rendez-vous à 17 h…

- ÇA M'ENERVE !!! cria Ron

- Quoi, encore ? se plaignit Hermione

- Même elle arrive à prononcer le français correctement !Et elle est grecque !

- Ho, pauvre chou… susurra Harry d'une voix criarde en essayant de faire un bisous sur la joue de son ami.

- BEUARRRKK ! s'écria Ron en essayant vainement de s'échapper.

Il se retrouvèrent alors vers 17h à la bibliothèque, mais Hermione était en retard…

«- Mais où est elle nom d'un chien ! s'énerva Ron

- Elle est là-bas, regarde elle cherche dans le rayon « Métamorphoses ». lui montra Harry

- Ha, je ne l'avais pas vu, elle est bien cachés derrière le comptoir…Normalement, on est pas sensé rechercher quoi que ce soit sur les animagi.

- Ah, ok. Qu'est-ce que l'on risque si on se fais prendre ? demanda Ron inquiet

- Azkaban pendant 3 à 5 ans , sa dépend. Répondit Hermione, Ron parut se crisper

- 3 à 5 ans, c'est déjà pas mal…

- Sir…euh Sniffle y a passé 12 ans, Ron. Précisa Harry

- Tiens regardez qui voilà, Malefoy, quelle mauvaise surprise!

- La ferme Weasley

- Arrête tu nous fais peur… se moqua Harry.

Crabe et Goyle firent rouler leur biceps pour essayer de les intimidés, sans succès, car ils déguerpirent à toutes jambes quand Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Malefoy… Qui faisait nettement moins le malin…

- On se reverra Sang-de-Bourbe ! dit-il avant de cracher une grosse limace baveuse

- Hermione ! Qu'a tu fais ?! s'inquiéta Sarah

- Mais rien….Rien du tout, je n'ai rien lancé.

- Beuarp...On se reveraaarrrpppeursss. Essaya Malefoy avant de partir en courant. Provoquant l'hilarité générale.

- Mais qui alors ? s'interrogea Harry

- Moi. Dit une voix derrière eux

- Paul ! Quelle bonne surprise ! (NDA : en français dans le texte) dit Ron

- Merci, et bravo tu l'as bien prononc !

- YES ! se réjouit Ron en tapant son poing droit dans sa main gauche non sans une pointe d'ironie.

- Désolé, de l'avoir attaqué, mais quand j'ai entendu cette insulte ça ma révolté et je n'ai pas fait attention…

- Pas grave il le mérite, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Harry

- Bon, alors que mijotez vous ?

- Rien, on faisait nos devoirs…mentit Ron

- Vous faites vos devoirs avec… Hum je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontr ?Mlle ?

- Sarah, appelez moi Sarah

- D'accord, alors ravie de vous rencontrer Sarah, bon alors vous faites vos devoirs avec Sarah, de l'école Grecque ?

- Ou… oui. Dit Hermione

- Désolé de te le dire, mais tu mens mal Hermione. Alors que faites-vous ?Hoooo, vous n'allez pas faire ça ?!Vous n'allez pas essayer de devenir des animagi illégaux ?N'est-ce pas ?

- CHHHUUUTTTT ! dirent-t-il d'une seul voix pour le faire taire.

- C'est un secret. Précisa Ron

- Je m'en doutais, bon, je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Avec plaisir, assis-toi là ! dit Hermione en se décalant un peu, avant que n'importe lequel n'ait eu le temps de dire autre chose.

- Mais comment as-tu su, je veux dire pour les animagi ?!

- Hum, disons que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui rassemble des livres de métamorphose avancés sur sa table, avec un livre nommé « Devenir animagi, tout un processus » sur le haut de la pile.

- Mais ce livre est couvert… Remarqua Harry

- Oui, bon disons que j'ai quelque dons qui me permettent de faire certaine choses…

- Dans le genre ? voulu s'informer Sarah.

- Ne le répétez à personne, ok ?

- Non, promis ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Ok, je suis télépathe…chuchota Paul

- TELE…commença Ron avant de se faire tirer en arrière par 4 paires de mains

- Oui, et n'oublie pas, tu as promis.

- Oui, oui…

- Bon alors, c'est marqué là qu'il faut d'abord bien choisir un animal…Qui correspondent à notre caractère…Bon avez vous des idées ?

- Ron ne cherche plus tu serai un rat !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue là Harry ?

- Rien du tout…

- Non, sérieux les mecs ! se fâcha Sarah

- Une colombe… proposa Hermione

- Oui, je trouve que sa t'irai bien… autant au niveau caractère que physique.

- Oh, stop, tu vas me faire rougir ! le blâma Hermione

- Trop tard… répondit Paul

- Hum !Hum ! s'énerva Sarah

- Euh, oui allons-y et cette fois-ci trouvons des animaux, qui nous conviennent.

- Moi, commença Ron, je ne vois pas du tout, quoique en ouistiti, en gorille ou alors en chimpanzé, compromis entre les deux…

- En chouette… se prit à rêver Sarah

- En Cheval. Proposa Harry

- Ouais, pas mal»

Les propositions se succédèrent mais Paul ne parlai pas, soudain son visage s'éclaira et dit :

« - En corbeau je me transformerai en corbeau !

- En corbeau ?! Tu aimes bien ces bêtes l ? demanda Ron, inquiet

- Oui, ils sont majestueux et ce sont les seuls oiseaux que l'on voit partout dans le monde , sauf dans les endroits trop froids…

- Hum, je ne les trouve pas super, mais bon, c'est ton choix.

- Oui, et je m'y tiendrai

- Ok, ok .

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Paul, pour les corbeau répondit Harry, c'est plus discret qu'un cheval ou même qu'un ouistiti …

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Harry, qui est d'accord avec Paul. Dit Hermione

- Ça m'aurait étonn » chuchota Ron dans l'oreille de Sarah qui pouffa

Puis Ron se souvint de la particularité de Paul… et rougit avant que ce dernier enchaîne :

«- Qu'as tu dis Ron ? Vas au bout de ta pensée…

- Mais je n'ai rien dit,

- Mais qu'a-t-il dit, Paul ? voulurent s'informer Harry et Hermione

- Rien, si il veut vous le dire il vous le dira. »

Les discutions continuèrent jusqu'à que « la bande à Potter », comme l'avait surnommé Malefoy ai choisi leur animaux, un résumé fut entamé par Sarah :

« - Résumons : Harry è Cheval

Ron è ouistiti

Hermione è Colombe

Sarah è Chouette effraie

Paul è Corbeau

- Donc, on a tous choisi nos animaux, quand commençons nous l'entraînement ? demanda Sarah surexcitée

- Bah, quand on peu, genre demain…et pendant la suite de l'année. Répondit Harry

- Ok, mais si on allais manger ? demanda Ron

- Allons-y avant que la Grande Salle ne se remplisse trop. »

Ils allèrent donc manger et pour une fois, au lieu de trois Griffondors, on vit entrer cinq personne : le trio, un français et une grecque qui parlaient et riaient !

C'était plutôt surprenant mais personne ne dit rien. Seul un sourire apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore… bien que personne ne le remarqua. Même pas lui même…

Ils commencèrent leur entraînement le lendemain matin, à 10h. Sarah lut un passage de son livre :

« - Pour maîtriser la discipline dure et longue de l'animagi… blablabla… ça continue sur vingt lignes… Ah voil ! Ils disent grosso modo qu'il faut d'abord tout connaître sur l'animal en quoi on veux se transformer, par exemple pour moi, il faut que je connaisse tout sur la chouette effraie…

- Oh, non ! se lamenta Ron. On va ENCORE devoir étudier.

- Oui, on n' avons aucune chance de devenir animagi sans connaître les animaux en lesquels nous voulons nous métamorphoser… Imagine que je veuille me transformer en araignée…

- A L'AIDE ! s'écria Ron s'imaginant une araignée comme Aragog.

- Bon en lézard par exemple et que je ne connaisse pas les caractéristiques du lézard, je pourrai très bien par exemple me transformer en lézard avec seulement deux pattes…

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être embêtant…

- Bon c'est marqué dans ce bouquin que l'on doit observer nos animaux, les étudier et penser à eux en ce concentrant, et en pensant que nous sommes eux.»

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner de la même façon jusqu'à que les vacances de Noël ne se terminent. Après cela ils étaient trop absorbés par leur cours, sauf le week-end ou ils continuèrent de s'entraîner. Les premiers résultats commencèrent à arriver à peu près 2 semaines avant la seconde épreuve. En la présence d'une petite queue de ouistiti sur le derrière de Ron ( qui disparu après 2 jour, au grand soulagement de Ron ), d'une plume blanche retrouvé sur le ventre d'Hermione, une noire sur le bras de Paul, une autre plume blanche avec des tâches rousses sur une main (c'était facile pour Sarah de la cacher grâce à ses gants), les cheveux de Harry devinrent plus rêche comme une crinière de cheval remarqua Ron. Apres encore une semaine (donc une semaine avant la seconde tâche) ils purent les faire disparaître et reparaître à volonté ce qui amusa Ron de faire reparaître sa queue jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus, à cause de la douleur en effet à chaque métamorphose une douleur se faisait ressentir à l'endroit où la chose poussait et donc, à la fin Ron était constipé.

« Aïe, ça tu, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir pendant au moins quatre jours ! se plaignit-il

- Tu aurais dû nous écouter et ne pas abuser de la métamorphose…

- Si j'avais su de sources sûr, je les aurais cru, mais vous… »

Sarah leva les yeux aux ciels comme pour implorer Dieu de pardonner l'imbécillité de Ron. Qui effectivement ne pût plus s'asseoir pendant 2 jours, pendant les cours il faisait la chaise, sans s'asseoir sur le banc. Provoquant des sourires sur les bouches des informés et l'inquiétude des professeurs. Qui lui demandèrent si tout allaient bien il répondait qu'il avait de légers problèmes hémorroïdaux…

Un week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, sans les élèves étranger, Ron resta quelque temps avec Parvati, laissant Harry seul avec Hermione. Ils commencèrent à discuter à propos du tournoi des Trois Sorciers et dérivèrent sur le bal, et Harry recommença :

« - Je m'excuse encore de t'avoir suivie… s'excusa Harry

- Ho, c'est oublié, ne me prend plus pour une enfant de 5 ans à l'avenir.

- Mais, je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une enfant de 5 ans !

- Pas sur le plan de l'intelligence, mais tu t'es pris pour mon grand frère ! Obligé de me suivre pour voir, si je reste « saine », donc qui n'a jamais embrasser, qui n'est jamais sortie avec un mec…etc. Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas pour ça… Je ne te croirai pas !

- Bon, oui d'accord. acquiesça Harry. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, c'est fait, je t'ai cass !

- Hermione… dit Harry choqu

- Je rigolais, alors cette question ?

- Quand tu es partie, vers le terrain de Quidditch…

- Oui ? continua Hermione

- Que c'est il pass ?

- Bah, j'étais très énervé et…

- Et ?

- Une minutes après Paul m'a rattrapé et il…il…

- Il t'a embrass ?

- Oh, Harry, il à été un ange, il ma consolé, me disant que c'était normal que tu me connaissais depuis 4 ans, et que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, etc…Et je lui est répondu que, tu avais été jaloux, que tu étais immature et… J'ai dit des choses horribles sur toi… Se désola Hermione. Et il a détruit tous mes arguments en étant gentil, adorable…Il m'a dit, que ce n'était pas la peine de détruire une si grande amitié pour des trucs comme ça… Ensuite il à séché mes larmes avec son doigt et il m'a consoler…Puis il c'est rapproché, et il… bégaya Hermione… Il

- Il t'a embrass ?! demanda Harry surexcité.

- Oui.

- Sur la bouche, et tout ?

- Oui, sur la bouche, brièvement…

- Comme au cinéma ? Avec la langue ?

- Non ! Harry, quand même…

- Et c'était comment ?

- Bien, mais Harry arrêtons de parler de ça s'il te plait..

- Ok, ok, est-ce que je peux le raconter à Ron ?

- Que dois–tu me raconter ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver derrière eux

- Je te raconterais » dit Harry

L'année continua normalement et Harry gagna le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, si ce n'est que Hermione, n'ira pas en Bulgarie voir Krum, mais en France chez Paul, Ron continua de sortir avec Parvati. Cedric Diggory est mort. Nos amis ont acquis les bases de l'animagi, mais ne peuvent pas encore se transformer complètement. Avec le retour de Volde…CHUT ! Bon celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcez-le-nom ...est revenu, alors Dumbledore à choisi de mettre plus de sécurité dans l'école, en postant plus de préfet, au grand dame de pas mal d'élèves… -) Il à aussi précisé que le club de duel serait rouvert, et que des mesures supplémentaires serait prise. Il donna le nom de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM : Nymphadora Tonks.

Mais, me direz vous, et Sarah ? nous ne l'avons pas oublié, elle retourna en Grèce, avec ses parents et elle continua à garder contact avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Paul.

Paul et Sarah retournèrent chez-eux avec leurs écoles, et avant qu'il ne parte, le trio eu le temps de leur dire au revoir, surtout Hermione, qui lors du « au revoir », embrassa Paul, d'un baiser passionné, à la fin, elle voulut dire quelque chose en privé à Paul, et commença sa phrase de la façon suivante :

« - Vous pourriez, vous éloi…commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter net, elle semblait écouter quelque chose d'inaudible, puis elle se retourna et fixa Paul dans les yeux, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser..

- Que voulez tu nous demander , Hermione ? voulut s'informer Ron, avant que Harry ne lui rappelle :

- Il est télépathe, pas besoin de parler.

- Pratique. dit Sarah. Bon je crois que on gêne là, les mecs on ferait mieux de s'éloigner, moi je vais allez rejoindre mes collègues grecques.

- Au revoir Sarah ! dirent Ron et Harry en levant leur bras et en balançant leur mains.

Hermione les rejoints 2minutes après, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione, ça va ? Me dit pas qu'il, qu'il ta plaqu ?! s'inquiéta Ron

- Non, non. Je crois juste que je suis amoureuse…leur sourit Hermione

Soudain une voix dans la tête des trois dit : « Je crois que moi aussi, allez je suis sur que l'on se reverra plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. »

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! s'écria Ron

- C'était Paul, il peut nous parlez dans la tête, lire nos pensées etc… expliqua Hermione. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fini ma phrase tout à l'heure, il m'a dit dans ma tête : « on peut parlez comme ça si tu veux… » et voilà.

- Mais que voulais-t-il dire par « nous nous reverrons plus tôt que vous le croyez » ? demanda Ron

- Je vais, lui rendre visite en France, cet été.

- Ah, ok mais pour nous ? s'interrogea Ron

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione »

C'est la fin de la 4° année mais pas la fin de cet aventure ! ce n'est que le commencement ! SUR !


End file.
